claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuliana
Etymology ュリアーナ transliterates from "Yuliana," an English transliteration of the Russian and Bulgarian form of "Juliana," deriving from either the Greek ιουλος ioulos (downy-bearded). Or from the Roman god Jupiter. Name of several ancient and medieval saints. This character is named "Claudia" in the non-English anime dubs.Claymore, Kazé Deutschland, Anime Scene 21''Claymore'', Kazé Anime, Anime Scene 21''Claymore'', Yamato Video, Anime Scene 21''Claymore'', avex, Anime Scene 21 Appearance 'Physical' Wears mid-back hair in twin braids. Similar to Cynthia. 'Uniform' In the anime, a shark-tooth-shaped buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders.Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Personality Anime version more vocal and assertive than manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Easily provoked by Undine on first meeting. Less reticent than most warriors. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Yuliana, a lower-ranking double-digit (No. 43), is the second warrior to be killed in the US anime version of Battle of the North.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 History Early life unknown. 'Battle of the North' Member of the battle group in Pieta during the Battle of the North. Assigned to Team Undine: Undine (No. 11), Deneve (No. 15), Zelda (No. 24) and Claudia (No. 36).Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 171; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 During initial meeting of the battle group, Matilda's dialog in the manga given to Yuliana in the anime.Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, the Armadillo awakened decimates Team Flora. Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Armadillo wounds Yuliana with an extensible quill. Undine orders the wounded to retreat.Claymore 10, Scene 53, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Deneve and Undine sever Armadillo's head. When the head tries to escape, it forces Juliana and Wendy to exceed their Yoma power limit. But Flora and Clare cut it to pieces before Juliana and Wendy awaken.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 78–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' Yuliana appears in Yuma's flashback. In the banquet hall of the Eastern Inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 The Northern Army invades Pieta.Claymore 9, Scene 57, p. 162 Yuliana does not appear in second battle. Yuliana's sword appears in a graveyard.Claymore 12, Scene 65, p. 68 'Anime' As Team Undine waits on a roof, a winged awakened being bursts through from the attic, killing Yuliana. The Japanese,Claymore, avex, Anime Scene 21 German,Claymore, Kazé Deutschland, Anime Scene 21 French''Claymore'', Kazé, Anime Scene 21 and Italian''Claymore'', Yamato Video, Anime Scene 21 dubs switch Yuliana's name with Claudia's. The FUNimation English dub switches back to "Yuliana" in conformance with the manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 All manga translations use "Yuliana" or equivalent, not "Claudia," for the name of this character. References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North